Aquilo que seu coração mais deseja
by Rose B. Sparrow
Summary: Will é raptado.Elizabeth vai procurálo.Ela passa a integrar a tripulação do Pérola, com intuito de roubar a bússola de Jack Sparrow.Mas será q ao abríla, ela vai apontar para onde ela pensa? O que será, afinal, Aquilo que seu coração mais deseja?
1. A Proposta

**Estilo:** Romance/ Ação/ Aventura

**Shippers: 1-**Will/Elizabeth **2- **Jack/Elizabeth **3-** /Elizabeth

**Resumo:** Will recebe uma proposta de um pirata, mas não aceita e é raptado. Elizabeth vai procurar o noivo, mas não tem idéia de onde ele está. É então que ela se lembra da bússola enfeitiçada de Jack Sparrow.Elizabeth passa a fazer da tripulação do Pérola Negra com objetivo de roubar a bússola. Mas será que quando ela realmente a tiver em mãos, ela apontara para o lugar que ela pensava? O que será, afinal...

"_**AQUILO QUE SEU CORAÇÃO MAIS DESEJA?"**_

Elizabeth Swan andava pelo porto de Port Royal. Era comum, depois de todas aquelas aventuras no mar, ela pegar-se observando o horizonte, sonhando, desejando novas aventuras. A vida era tão sem graça agora, depois de todas as lutas, toda a convivência com piratas. A vida parecia tão... Sem sal!

Ela sentou-se em cima de um caixote de especiarias e tão distraída estava que não percebeu quando um belo rapaz de olhos e cabelos castanhos sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a também observar o mar. Ele parecia um tanto quanto perturbado. Elizabeth o observava pelo canto do olho. Ela sabia que ele também sentia falta de navegar, de viajar. Mas esse era como se fosse um assunto proibido entre os dois. Um Tabu. Os dois sabiam que o outro sentia o mesmo, pensava o mesmo, mas eles não tinham coragem de dizer o que desejavam em voz alta. Principalmente agora que tinham acabado de receber o perdão do governo e por muito pouco escaparam da forca.

-Will?- perguntou a moça preocupada.

-Hum?- ele não a encarou.

-Você está bem?- ela insistiu.

-Claro. - ele disse, de maneira bem pouco convincente.

Os dois tornaram a se calar. Eram noivos, se amavam com certeza. Mas ambos sentiam que havia algo de errado. Como se estivesse faltando... _Alguma coisa_.

Elizabeth desistiu de descobrir o que acontecia com o moço, e voltou a observar a paisagem enquanto cantava internamente uma velha canção de piratas. A verdade, era que Will remoia por dentro uma cena que acontecera dias atrás, em um bar próximo...

_Flashback_

_Will resolvera dar um tempo de seu serviço de ferreiro e andou pela cidade até parar em um bar conhecido como "Taberna da Sereis". Era um dos poucos bares que havia naquela cidade, e era aonde Will ia quando se cansava da rotina._

_Ele não tinha o hábito de beber, mas gostava de ir ao bar para observar as pessoas: piratas disfarçados fugindo da justiça, mulheres que discretamente ofereciam seu serviço, homens que procuravam por um pouco de diversão, ou consolo. E até aventureiros atrás de novidades. Bem, esse era o caso do Will. Há muito que ele não subia em um navio (estava proibido por lei) e animava-se ao ouvir as histórias das pessoas daquele lugar, desejando um dia também poder contar suas próprias histórias. Não que ele não tivesse nenhuma, é claro... Participara de duas grandes aventuras que poderiam já ser suficientes pra vida inteira. Mas aquilo, em vez de saciá-lo, o deixava ainda mais sedento. Sedento por ação, sedento pelo mar, sedento de liberdade..._

_Will Turner sentou-se na sua habitual mesa, bem no fundo do bar. Ele percebeu quando um homem estranho entrou falou qualquer coisa ao barman que apontou em sua direção. O homem estranho foi se aproximando. Will se preparou para reagir caso ele resolvesse atacar, mas o homem lhe disse:_

_-Não se preocupe meu caro Will Turner. Só quero tratar de **negócios**._

_Ele indicou com a mão uma cadeira e se sentou em outra. Estralou os dedos, e logo dois homens enormes postaram-se um de cada lado, vigiando o redor._

_-O que quer comigo?- perguntou o rapaz desconfiado._

_-Uma proposta... Mas é claro, não me apresentei ainda... Eu sou o Capitão Rasputin do navio Sea King. Eu queria propor que você me acompanhasse na busca a um tesouro. _

_Will estudou por um momento o homem. Tivera cabelos pretos outrora, mas estes agora estavam repletos de fios brancos. Tinha uma expressão severa e muitas rugas, bem como uma cicatriz que lhe marcava um dos olhos de cima a baixo. Talvez por conta de algum acidente..._

_-Que tipo de tesouro?_

_-Ouro! Toneladas de ouro! Claro que não lhe direi a localização exata, mas posso dizer que é próximo a Isla de Muerta..._

_-Então, o senhor quer que eu lhe mostre onde fica a Isla de Muerta._

_-Tem um raciocínio rápido, Sr. Turner. Bem, de certa forma é isso... Um terço para mim, um terço para ti, e o outro para a tripulação. Está interessado?_

_-Não posso aceitar. - respondeu Will rapidamente._

_-E porque não meu rapaz? –perguntou surpreso o capitão, mas tentando não demonstrar-O que faz um homem recusar ouro, aventura, e novos ares?- ele olhou desconfiado-De certo alguma mulher... Ou terá outro motivo?_

_Will pareceu exitar por um instante._

_-Mantenho minha resposta. Acabo de receber o perdão da coroa, e não posso me arriscar._

_Rasputin riu. Uma risada doentia e extremamente desagradável e mesmo Will, sendo valente, sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem. _

_-Vamos garoto. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não conseguirá ficar muito tempo em terra firme. Ouvi falar de suas aventuras com o maldito Jack Sparrow. Tens espírito de pirata..._

_-Sou um ferreiro. - respondeu rapidamente._

_-O pior mentiroso é aquele que mente para si próprio... - disse o capitão, já começando a se irritar._

_-Sinto muito, mas não posso aceitar!_

_E dizendo isso, se levantou e saiu da taberna, voltando para seu trabalho. Porém ele tinha uma leve impressão de que o capitão não desistiria tão fácil..._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Will? Will!

Ele virou-se.

-Sim?

-Eu estou chamando você há tempos e parece que não escuta. - disse Elizabeth emburrada.

-Sinto muito Liz... –ele beijou-a levemente-Estava distraído...

-Percebi. - ela respondeu tentando parecer séria, mas sorrindo no canto dos lábios-Eu só queria avisar que estou indo para casa.

-Eu te acompanho.

-Obrigada.

Os dois deram as mãos e saíram andando em direção a casa de Elizabeth. Nenhum dos dois falava muito, mas sentiam que as coisas estavam se acertando. Apesar das dúvidas que ainda havia no coração de ambos...

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Eu sei que ficou meio grande, mas é que quando eu realmente to inspirada, não consigo parar de escrever. Esse capítulo foi mais pra explicar pra vocês a situação que se encontram o Will e a Elizabeth e sobre a proposta que ele recebeu. Deu pra ver que foi um capítulo bem paradão, né? Mas é que a história tinha que começar de algum jeito, savvy? Tentarei melhorar nos próximos capítulos, mas pra isso preciso que vocês comentem e digam sinceramente o que acharam.**

**Agradeço ao comentário de _Katie Sparrow: _Essa fic vai ter sim algumas cenas de Jack e Elizabeth, mas eu ainda não tenho certeza se eles ficam juntos no final, ou se ela volta com o Will. Tudo depende de como os ventos soprarem...**

**E só pra encerrar, um conselho: Nunca exagerem no rum! Acredite, a ressaca é dura, savvy?**

**Bjinhus,**

**Rose B. Sparrow**

**08/08/06**


	2. Velas Douradas

Elizabeth dormia. Em seu sonho, ela via vultos correndo, mas não enxergava seus rostos. Só o que ela via era um corpo. Um homem sendo arrastado. E esse homem era...

-Will!- ela gritou, acordando assustada. Colocou a mão sobre seu peito arfante, a respiração descompassada e um tanto dolorosa.

"Foi só um sonho..."- ela pensava desesperada-"Só um terrível pesadelo..."

Por mais que tentasse, Elizabeth não conseguia se convencer disso. Depois de ter enfrentado tantas coisas, ela aprendera a confiar na sua intuição. E algo dizia a ela, que Will corria perigo.

Ela correu para a janela e observou por alguns instantes. A cidade parecia quieta e completamente adormecida. Os raios de Sol ainda nem pareciam, se quer, pensar em despertar. Elizabeth ainda sentia um aperto no coração, um mau pressentimento.

E foi com o coração apertado que ela vestiu-se rapidamente, pegou uma pistola que estava escondida em uma gaveta, e saiu para a rua. A noite estava fria e a Lua apresentava um brilho pálido e doentio. Elizabeth olhou para os dois lados e saiu andando. Não sabia ao certo para onde deveria ir. Seus pés a guiavam...

Ouviu um assovio distante. Algo parecido com um corvo. Sentiu seus pêlos arrepiarem, e desejou imensamente que fosse de frio. Foi indo bem devagar. Só o que se ouvia pelas ruas desertas, eram seus sapatos se chocando contra o chão de pedra.

Andava, andava e não encontrava viva alma. Não sabia se sentia-se aliviada, ou preocupada com essa ausência. Aonde será que estava William?

Foi só quando chegou próximo ao porto que Elizabeth finalmente viu algo. Uma massa disforme estava caída à frente. Pela distância, não conseguia ver o que era. A massa virou-se e ela finalmente pode ver graças a luz da Lua.

-Will!

Ela correu em sua direção. Ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas não conseguia. Desmaiou. Elizabeth jogou-se ao seu lado tentando acorda-lo. Foi então que ela sentiu que alguém segurava um pano contra o seu rosto. Um pano com um cheiro estranho. Ela sentiu a vista se embaçar e a última coisa que viu, antes de cair desacordada, foi um navio ancorado bem próximo de onde estavam. Um navio com uma bandeira pirata e de velas... _Douradas_.

**

* * *

N/A: Bem, esse capítulo teve um pouco mais de mistério, né? E agora? O que acontecera com Will? E Elizabeth? Tam-tam-tam-tam! Rsrs. Novamente foi um capítulo meio parado. Mas é a história ta engrenando ainda. E eu tenho esse costume de dividir bem os capítulos e talz. A verdade, é que eu não vejo a hora do Jack entrar na história! Hum... Mas é melhor eu não ir me animando, se não acabo falando demias, savvy?**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Katie Sparrow, espero que você continue acompanhando a fic e que goste! Não queria deixar você sem graça... É que você foi a primeira a comentar, né? Merecia um pouco mais, savvy?**

**Taty Black, muito obrigada pela confiança! Espero que você não mude de idéia! Vou tentar fazer o meu melhor, viu?**

**Etecetera, Amando minha fic? Valeu! Claro que eu estou lendo! Sua fic ta ótima! É uma propaganda não é mal, né? Se quiser, eu faço propaganda da sua fic também... Quanto a Jack e Elizabeth, eu adorei na 1ª vez q vi o filme, e tive quase certeza que vai rolar alguma coisa quando vi a 2ª vez. Apesar q minhas amigas também preferem o Will. Tudo depende do que a Elizabeth quer. Se quer liberdade, aventura, fica com o Jack. Se quiser segurança, carinho e tranqüilidade, fica com o Will. Pessoalmente, eu prefiro o Jack...**

**Bem, já falei demais, né? Valeu pelo apoio! O próximo capítulo não demora!**

**Bjinhus,**

**Rose B. Sparrow**

**09/08/06**


	3. Uma estranha dica

Uma estranha dica

Elizabeth tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Eles estavam terrivelmente pesados. Ela sentiu a cabeça pesada e um calor terrível. Aos poucos ela começava a despertar, ainda com os olhos fechados. Ouvia vozes ao seu redor. Cochichos, vozes que gritavam, conversas. Sentia sua cabeça rodar com tantas informações.

Ela ficou mais um tempo deitada, e finalmente conseguiu abrir seus olhos. A luz forte a cegava, mas aos poucos conseguia enxergar as pessoas que passavam por ela. Estava deitada no meio do mercado municipal, próximo ao porto. Mas o que fazia lá?

As idéias começaram a se organizar e então ela se lembrou! O sonho, Will em perigo, um cheiro forte e aquele navio. Tinham drogado ela.

"Malditos piratas!"- ela pensou irritada.

Agora, o que importava era achar um jeito de salvar o Will. Ela sentia que ele ainda estava vivo, mas onde? Ela não fazia idéia.

Levantou-se, limpou rapidamente as vestes e voltou para casa. Não queria dar bandeira do que planejava, então tomou seu pequeno-almoço normalmente. Ao chegar em seu quarto, pegou uma pequena bolsa de couro e jogou dentro a pistola, um cantil de água, o resto da refeição e algumas moedas de ouro. Vestiu as calças e uma camisa. Ela os guardava num canto do armário. Desejava sempre poder vesti-las novamente, mas não numa ocasião como essa. Colocou um vestido dos mais simples por cima. Olhou a volta se esquecera algo. Achou um pequeno punhal. Pensou por uns instantes e por fim, amarrou-o com um tecido à perna.

-Estou pronta. - ela disse decidida.

O problema agora era como ela ia encontrá-lo. Fazendo-se de inocente dama, Elizabeth passeou por entre os barcos procurando alguma dica, mas não conseguiu nada. Parou num bar próximo, o mesmo que Will costumava freqüentar. Quem sabe alguém lá soubesse algo... Mas nada. Só o que ela conseguiu foram homens perguntando o preço de seus serviços (e esses levaram um tapa na cara de resposta).

Sentou-se numa mesa desolada e pediu uma dose de rum. Virou a dose de uma só vez.

-Você devia ir devagar, menina...

Elizabeth virou-se pra responder e uma senhora sentou-se do seu lado.

-Problemas?- ela perguntou amavelmente.

-Nada que te interesse!- respondeu Elizabeth, surpresa com a rispidez de suas palavras-Me desculpe... – Ela encarou os olhos profundos da senhora e de repente, desatou falar-Meu noivo foi seqüestrado noite passada. Eu tentei protege-lo, mas me drogaram. Acordei hoje no meio do mercado municipal. Me arrumei e saí procurando por qualquer pista de onde ele está, mas não consegui nada. E aqui estou eu bebendo rum e contando minha vida para você.

A senhora sorriu.

-Não se preocupe. Você vai achá-lo. - e vendo que ela não disse mais nada, completou-Talvez você esteja procurando da forma errada... Ele lhe contou algo?

-Não.

-Então não há dúvida que foi seqüestrado... Vamos repassar...

Elizabeth revirou os olhos, mas a senhora pareceu não se importar.

-Seu noivo pode estar em qualquer canto do mundo (o que não é pouco) e você não tem idéia de onde seja. Você está disposta a largar tudo para procurá-lo. Isso é o que você _mais deseja_...

Aquelas palavras pareceram acordar algo dentro de Elizabeth. O que mais deseja... O que ela mais desejava era encontrar o Will. Claro. O que mais poderia auxiliá-la? Algo que mostra o que você mais deseja...

-A bússola... –ela sussurrou, mais pra si que pra qualquer outra pessoa.

-Muito bem. Está vendo como é simples?- disse a senhora sorrindo-Agora só tem que achar a bússola...

-E cria-se mais um problema... A bússola é de Jack e ele não daria (nem emprestaria) a ninguém.

-Talvez... Se você pedisse com jeito... –a senhora disse marotamente.

Elizabeth fixou o olhar na garrafa de rum, pensativa. Sparrow não emprestaria a bússola... Mas aquela era a única saída. A não ser que ela roubasse... Mas bem, ele era o maior pirata daqueles mares. Sem contar que ela não fazia idéia de onde ele estava...

-Mas como...

Ela disse levantando o olhar, mas a senhora não estava mais lá.

-Ótimo! - ela disse irritada.

Ela arrumaria um jeito de encontrar Sparrow e salvar Will.

Pagou pela dose e saiu andando, levando a garrafa com o resto do rum na mão.

Sim, definitivamente, ela era uma pirata...

**Bem, agradeço a todos os comentários. O próximo capítulo já ta pronto, e deve vir logo logo. Não vou falar muito pois to sem tempo.**

**Bjinhus,**

**Rose B. Sparrow**

**15.08.06**


	4. A brisa marítima

A brisa marítima ( De volta ao mar )

Will abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça latejava. Na verdade, não só sua cabeça como todo o corpo doía. Abriu os olhos levemente e enxergou grades. Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo pular de uma vez, assustado.

-Vejo que acordou senhor Turner...

Will apertou um pouco os olhos para ver quem vinha andando no escuro. Era aquele pirata estranho de dias atrás... O Capitão Rasputin.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Elizabeth percorria o porto quando havistou um barco ancorado a certa distância da baía. Sua bandeira era pirata e ela entendia porque ele mantinha tanta distância do porto. Ela teve uma idéia. Uma idéia completamente insana, mas pelo menos era uma idéia...

Tirou o vestido e guardou-o na sacola. Prendeu-a em suas costas, segurou o punhal na boca, e saiu nadando. Nadou muito. Tinha vezes que ela sentia que não ia conseguir, mas lembrava-se de Will e isso fazia com que seu ânimo se renovasse.

Ao chegar ao barco, ela sentiu um pouco de receio de subir. Mas por fim, escalou as cordas e pulou para o convés. Vários piratas investiram contra ela, mas ela logo gritou "Parolar" e eles tiveram que leva-la ao capitão.

-Oh... –disse o capitão-A que devo tão agradável visita?

-Quero negociar...

-E posso saber o quê?- ele disse, sem muito interesse.

-Preciso sair de Port Royal, e ir para Tortuga. Gostaria de saber se por acaso não seria parte de seu roteiro e se não poderia acompanhá-los e desembarcar lá.

-E o que eu ganho com isso?- ele perguntou olhando desinteressadamente para ela.

-Eu posso servir no navio... Sei como fazer isso.

-Ahn... Não preciso de mais homens... Quero dizer... - ele fez um movimento com a mão.

-Posso lhe dar algo. Uma jóia.

-Uma... Jóia...? Talvez... E talvez você pudesse me servir... De alguma forma... – ele disse malicioso.

-Sinto muito capitão... Mas isso não está incluso nos meus serviços.

Ele a olhou com raiva.

-Nada feito...

-Tudo bem. Arrumo outro navio.

Ele riu.

-Outro navio? Que saia de Port Royal e vá para Tortuga? Aqui você só arrumará navios mercantes. Sem contar que levar mulher da azar...

-Superstição tola. Já viajei algumas vezes e nunca tivemos problemas.

-Viajou? Com piratas? Até parece...

-Sim, com piratas. A não ser que você queira alegar que o capitão Jack Sparrow não é um pirata?

-Jack Sparrow? Você viajou com aquele pirata de uma figa?- ele perguntou irritado, mas logo depois adotou um tom mais malicioso-Sempre achei que ele tinha bom gosto... - disse olhando para Elizabeth de alto a baixo-Vamos... É isso, ou nada.

Elizabeth pensou um pouco. Bem, não era ela boa em _seduzir_?

-Tudo bem... - ela disse num sussurro rouco-Mas só no último dia de viagem...

Ela sorriu e o capitão respondeu o sorriso.

1111111111111111111111111111111

-O que você quer comigo, Rasputin?- perguntou Will irritado.

-Eu já lhe disse meu caro... Preciso de sua ajuda...

-E eu respondi que não aceitava...

-Por isso que eu te trouxe a "força".

-Claro, se não vai por bem, vai por mal... - disse Will, irônico.

-De certo, eu não poderia achar meu destino sem você. Mas também, você não levou em conta um detalhe... Ninguém diz "não" para o Capitão Rasputin, e sai impune...

**!1111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Oii gente! Desculpa pelo n/a do último capítulo, mas é que eu realmente estava com pressa. Bem, eu queria agradecer aos comentários e dizer que estou muito feliz com todos eles! Agradecimentos a CaH.fanfic, Taty Black, Etecetera, Celtic Botan e Sophia.**

**Espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo! Continuem acompanhando a fic e comentem! Logo logo a coisa vai começar a engressar pra valer...**

**Bjinhus**

**Rose B. Sparrow**

**13/09/06**


End file.
